


White chocolate and cinnamon

by link_but_out_of_the_binary



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AND GAY, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bickering, But An Arse, Everone is hylian, F/F, Fluff, Gay Cafe, Getting to Know Each Other, Hylian Mipha, Hylian Revali, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Swearing, M/M, Might add other tags later, Mipha Best Girl, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Binary Link, Non-Binary Zelda, Other, Probably ooc, Revali Is Really Fancy, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/link_but_out_of_the_binary/pseuds/link_but_out_of_the_binary
Summary: How to survive while being a college student? Get a job.How to find a job? Well, Revali had actually no idea. Conveniently he didn’t have to. It was shoved into his face like the boxes, the small person before him held. Rather quickly he started to question his decision to work with the stranger he already seemed to know.(This fic includes a lot of “fillers”, not because I want to bore you to death or anything, but more because it’s really comforting to me to write “normal” things and I thought it might be comforting to other people too? There is a chance for slight angst, but only probably and I’ll put a warning in case you just came for a good time. My first language isn’t English, so if you spot any grammatical errors please let me know. I hope you enjoy!)
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Can’t reject a free drink

The moment he glanced over his grocery list he knew it. And it disgusted him to the very bottom of his being. How would he even find a place to stay? Moving back to Rito village was a no-go he knew that very well. There were no colleges that would match his overwhelming talent in a radius of well....nowhere. Hyrule university was the only elite place that actually kind of met his standards. But college wasn’t cheap and neither were the dorms around campus.  
Living in general wasn’t cheap.  
The reason for his upset was the fact that he would definitely be thrown out in a couple of weeks. Definitely. You may now think “Revali, aren’t the dorms part of the university? Why would they throw you out if you’re already paying for that?” And that is a wonderful question.  
Why would they do that? Well, because Hyrule is reigned by capitalism and that means if you didn’t inherit a lot of money, the choice between a good education and not starving to death was pretty much the only one to make.  
Sadly Revali didn’t like to choose. 

So now he had to find a place to stay in advance. Great. He could say he would just crash at a friends place. If he had any friends.  
Well there were Urbosa and Zelda. But both of them lived in literal mansions and it was impossible for him to even get near there. Domed may be the blue blood of the rich people. Also, if those two found out about his situation, they’d rather drown him in checks or gold or whatever. He didn’t want them to pay for his survival, he’d much rather work until he could afford living comfortably again.  
But until Revali had found a suitable job with fair payment, he would most likely already be homeless.  
Awesome. Just great.  
It was such....asinine!

He sighed deeply and buried his hands in navy blue hair. A job, what the young male so desperately needed was a job. And the goddess knows, desperate needs never just fulfilled themselves. They never..

“Hey! Could please help me open that door?”  
What?  
A pile of boxes stood before him, slightly waving from side to side.  
“I don’t mean to be rude, but could you please open that door for me?!”  
Snapping out of his confusion, Revali grabbed for the doorknob right next to him and opened up the entrance to what seemed to be a Café.  
“Thank you so much! May I treat you a drink?”  
Wait what?  
“You don’t need to do that, I just opened a door.”  
“Oh don’t be silly, let me treat you uhm...?”  
“Revali. And it’s kind of weird to just offer some stranger a drink...on the house I guess.”

They had moved to the inside of the cafe and he could finally see the person behind the boxes. It was a feminine, small person with friendly eyes, smiling at him.  
“Well, if I treat you we’re no longer strangers right?”  
“That’s a stupid logic for a business....You do work here right?”  
“Yup! Ah, my name is Mipha by the way...she and her. And the business can take a drink on the house for such a selfless helper.”  
He couldn’t tell if she was being serious. Well he really was a selfless helper....but this was exaggerated. Whatever, a free drink was a free drink. And he wasn’t really in the place to reject something he couldn’t pay for himself.

So he sat down on a bar chair just before the counter and looked around for the first time. It was a nice place. Actually more than nice. Sun flooded, a lot of plants, even a little spring in a corner. The tables were made from dark wood, the chairs incredibly comfortable. Revali hadn’t felt this relaxed in what appeared to be years, he might just have napped away, if Mipha hadn’t poked his shoulder.  
“You seemed to know what I was talking about earlier....so you know about pronoun stuff?”  
Oh, he hadn’t even noticed that.  
“Ah yes, I’m familiar. He and him.”  
“Oh that’s cool! So tell me what would you like?” She beamed at him, while putting on her work apron.  
“I’ve never visited this place, so I’m not aware of what you are selling here. But if you gave me a menu I could probably give you an answer to that.”  
Slightly giggling the smaller person handed him a booklet, bound in leather and decorated with florals as well as the symbol of Hyrule.  
“You sure do talk fairly fancy sir.”  
“It’s a talent.”

After a while of looking through the different drinks and admiring the beautiful designs, he finally set his eyes on something: “White chocolate latte? That exists?”  
“Not a big coffee drinker I assume?”  
“No, not really. But who would I be if I just refused to accept a gift?”  
With a little smirk he glanced up on her, polishing mugs to the point of shining. She was really easy on the eyes with her long, pink hair and friendly, golden eyes.  
No match for him, naturally. Her face might as well be printed from some dollmaker.  
“Would that be your order?” “What? Eh, yes. Yes it is.”  
He expected her to just go and make it or ask another barista, but Mipha kept in place, looking at him questioning.  
“Is there something else?”  
“Uh, I just...do you...do you have a flag?”  
A flag? Why would he carry around a flag? 

But then his eyes fell on the little emblem next to her name tag. Pink, yellow and blue. He knew those colours.  
“You guys are a Gay Cafe??”  
“LGBTQ+ actually, but yeah. Gay Cafe.”  
“A gay cafe I can’t believe it.”  
Now she just looked kinda panicking. “Is that alright or would you rather leave?”  
Revali put his forehead on the counter and chuckled silently. “A gay cafe. No wonder you asked for my pronouns. Of all the places...”  
Sitting up, he put his face back together and soothed the hairs, hanging in his sight.  
“It’s alright, no need to worry. I’m unlabelled, I don’t know if there’s a flag for that.”  
“Oh there sure is! Everyone is valid!” 

With that she strut away, seemingly to pass on his order to the only other barista working at the time.  
They were almost as little as Mipha, with dirty, reddish-blond hair. As soon as they had received the order, their hands started working, seemingly on their own.  
“So, you didn’t know what kind of Cafe we were?” the girl asked, already having returned to making the cups shine.  
“Quite frankly, no. I had never been in this area before and this arrangement isn’t too significant either. You do seem to be rather popular nevertheless.”  
Looking around, there were some groups, seated at the tall windows and one couple in a corner. Well, Revali assumed they were a couple. Both were tall men, beaming at each other and holding hands. One of them looked rather similar to Mipha, their hair being the exact same shade of pink and their eyes a mirror of the other one’s.  
“My brother and his...I don’t really know to be honest.”  
Perfect performance as always Revali. To be humble, it was an easy guess.

“I see. Public display of affection would appear to be a rather casual thing at a place like this.” He hadn’t been around many queer folks in his life, but he knew the affection thing off of the internet.  
“Makes you uncomfortable?” She set down her current cup to bind her hair up in a ponytail, with a cute looking hair tie.  
“I find it unnecessary.”  
The ‘Why’ was practically written on her face, but thankfully she kept quiet. Revali wasn’t feeling like being rude today. And at least she was a working person of society, not a completely broke college student. Well, she could be a college student, but definitely not poor. The young man could tell that her clothing was of high quality, even if it was hidden under a coffee brown apron. Disgusting colour. Rough material. Would expect more from a queer establishment.  
But job was job. 

“Ah, sir I think your drink is ready,” she exclaimed, turning to her coworker, “There you go. A white chocolate latte on the house.”  
Smiling she handed him the colourful mug, sitting on a little tray.  
The smell was truly heavenly. The white chocolate, the coffee and a tint of cinnamon. The cinnamon was a welcome surprise. But, and Revali scoffed at that, the arrangement. Horrible. Whoever did the presentation of this had no sense of beauty.  
“Is everything alright sir?” Mipha asked with concern in her voice.  
And this time he didn’t feel like hushing.

“This looks dreadful. Is your barista blind? I may not know a lot about coffee, but I sure do about presentation and if any of my professors could see this, they’d proceed to pick their own eyes out.”  
Probably too much. No time to feel guilty. It was said now.  
Still with the arrogant look in his eyes, Revali turned his face up at the worker.  
She looked in no shape or form angry, just her eyebrows were slightly lifted.  
“I’m very sorry for that sir. None of us were trained as professional decorators. We’re just baristas.”  
With a smirk on her lips she slid a little notebook towards him.  
“You can always leave recommendations.”

It was a simple notebook.  
Same design as the menu.  
But as he turned to the first page, he discovered something.  
‘LGBTQ+ Cafe Zoras Domain: Now looking for more employees!’  
Once again he looked up at the still smirking girl, “You mean-?”  
“I don’t mean anything.”  
And with a swing in her step she walked up to her coworker.  
A job. A JOB was just thrown before his feet. Well, thrown in a theoretical sense.  
But what did he say? A job is a job. Simple as that.


	2. Moving boxes without muscles isn’t that easy

So this was it now? Revali glanced over the few moving boxes he had, still stunned about this sudden progression.   
‘They are free for employees!’ she had said. Free community dorms for employees. How was this business still running?! Even with his lacking knowledge about economy and wage management, he knew that just giving out free rooms to people was not a way to run a company.  
‘Well technically it’s not completely free,’ she had added, ‘You will work for us after all.’  
Yes thinking back on it it did make kind of sense? Adding to that, they were only few workers, him knowing about three of them. Mipha, the dirty blond and some bulky guy with a loud, obnoxious voice. Revali couldn’t think of any way those big sweaty hands could ever make any acceptable looking or tasting drink. Nonetheless it seemed like he was capable of at least a bit, if you trust Miphas words. Something you probably shouldn’t do, she was too kind for this world.

“Vali, stop dreaming and help me. You said you didn’t own many things!” His friends head peaked through the door of his apartment. She granted the moving box titled ‘Shoes’ a gloomy look. “We need to discuss your wardrobe, my friend.”   
“Shut up Zel, you insisted on buying me things for some reason, you take the responsibility.”   
The blondes only response was a huff and a tug on his long braid.  
“Let’s just finish this up! Are you exited for your new work?”   
“I’ll survive. Of course I wont take long to understand it...as long as my assigned mentor is adequate. I still don’t understand how they just took in something without any experience.” Fixing his braid he stepped up to help Zelda.  
“Maybe this is your Y/N moment to shine. You didn’t see a vampire by any chance? Or the meeting of the mafia?”  
Revali grunted and punched the shoulder of his friend. “Stop being silly, Wattpad has soaked your last brain cells. There’s like three people and two of them look homeless. I’m not looking for romance, just for surviving and being educated. How’s your paper for engineering going?”  
“You just set yourself up for the doom of my interest. Now suffer Revali.”

It was a long way from his apartment to the van, Zeldas father let her borrow. And Revali had a rather large wardrobe (still Zeldas fault). And the blonde just wouldn’t stop looking through his stuff. “I didn’t know you wore skirts, how mean.” He never planned to let her know, but it couldn’t hurt him so whatever. “Keep touching my shit and I’ll put you in that box.”   
“Pah. What will you do with the furniture?”   
“Came with the apartment, isn’t mine. The dorms of Zoras domain will have everything needed. Community kitchen and bathroom and a room to myself, as long as there’s so few employees.”  
“The lone wolf era continues. Vali you need more social contact or you’ll own 4 cats before graduating.” Dramatically she sunk on the backseat of the van.   
“I can’t afford that. Now move and tell your driver to start. I want this done today. The faster I can start, the better.”  
“Whatever you say Y/N.”

The drive was rather pleasant. Thankfully the both of them had a similar taste in music, even though Zelda needed to stop with the sea shanties. If Revali heard the same melody one more time he’d hit her. “So mean. At least I didn’t have a nightcore phase, you edgelord. Hmn, if I think about it....nightcore sea shanti- ALRIGHT I’LL STOP”   
He said he’d hit her and Revali was a man of his word. Alright, not the exact reason, but even thinking about that was a crime.   
It was only a 5 minute drive, so there was no further time for arguments. Fortunately. Zelda was a lot stronger than her looks might show. There was a buff specimen under that sky blue cardigan of hers.

The dorm building was right above the Café, one having to pass through the bottom floor to get there. Needlessly to say it was rather awkward to move the boxes to his new room. Revali felt so watched while somehow carrying a box that was way too heavy for him. Curse his pride that made him refuse to ask for help. The beefy guy behind the counter surely could’ve lifted two boxes with one hand. But no, the stubborn male just had to show off a bit. Back when they had first brought his stuff to the van they had done it together, no wonder it was harder now. 

“Let me help you there, friend,” someone said, and stole the box out of Revali’s hands. Angry green eyes were immediately directed at the thief. It was...what was his name again..Mipha’s brother. “What are you trying to accomplish here? I was perfectly fine on my own!”   
Well shit, that was a little loud. A group of teenagers with wildly coloured hair looked at him weirdly.   
“I deeply apologise friend, but it did look like you struggled. Or you at least would’ve at that door.” With a little nod, the pink haired one pointed to the door, decorated by a blue calendar and a ‘Employees only!!’ sign.   
Oh. Yeah, that would’ve been a problem. Now, would’ve been as humiliating to run against that door and probably fall? Most likely.   
“Ah I suppose I should thank you. You could’ve just warned me nevertheless. I...would you mind carrying it upstairs? I think my friend there,” pointing to a panting Zelda, “will otherwise faint.” 

“Oh yes, I’m terribly sorry! Would you do me a favour and open the door? It shouldn’t be locked, my sister is upstairs.”   
Still feeling humiliated, Revali hurried to push down the door handle and fully open the door. The staircase on the other side was flooded with light coming from the upper floor. Without looking behind him another time, the young adult strut up the steps. He was greeted by a hallway with a open room facing him. In the room sat Mipha, seemingly on her day off, eating...something unspecified. As soon as she saw her new acquaintance she beamed at him and then started to giggle. Her brother had caught up without breaking a sweat and was now standing besides him. “Er yes, thank you lots. I think we can finish the rest on out own.”   
“Agreed. Sidon, you better continue your shift without getting distracted again. Link and me will help you Revali.” 

Link. He felt like he’d heard that name before. It was most likely that messy looking person Revali had encountered on his first visit here.   
They weren’t in the Café while the male had visited again for the paperwork.  
“This Link person lives here too I assume?”   
Yes, this name definitely felt familiar, nonetheless the young adult couldn’t think of where he got it from. A shared class in college probably? Had Mipha talked had talked about them before, while Revalis mind had beamed out? He couldn’t recall that for the sake of it.   
“Yes yes!” ,Mipha exclaimed while twirling a long strand of hair, “Their room is just the first one down the hallway. They work out sometimes so they should be of help.”  
He scoffed. Zelda and him could handle the situation on their own. None of these people should look through his things.

Talking of Zelda, in that moment she took the last step, huffing as if she’d just completed a marathon. Mhn yeah, the shoe box.   
“My friend Zelda. Can I help thee, somehow?”  
“Hahhhh, shut up bitchboy and take the dumb box. I’m going to pass away now.”  
Chuckling he took the container, just to put it down to the floor.   
Zelda’s face was bright red, it was hilarious.   
“After you’re done dieing, would you mind to move away from the door? I think someone is trying to look up your skirt.”  
“Pah, you’re only trying to scare me. There’s no possible way for anyone to see anything from down there. You mortal fool. Oh who’s that?”  
With wide, green eyes his friend stared at his petite coworker.  
“Well hello there Revali’s friend. My name is Mipha.”  
When she extended her hand to shake the one of the blonde, Zelda just looked more like dieing than ever before.

Nothing worse than embarrassing oneself before a cute girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Procrastinating go brrrr amirite?  
> I’m sorry, this is very short, but I’m just trying to get forward and if I hold onto one thing for too long I’ll loose my motivation. I also need to get rid of my competitive mindset.  
> But anyways, I tried to be funny? Usually doesn’t work, nonetheless it’s worth a try.  
> Have a nice one,  
> Link
> 
> P.S. I didn’t beta read this at all I’m so sorry


	3. Not a pet peeve

Grumpy wasn’t quite how he would describe his mood. Maybe brooding? Fuming with anger? No no, it just wasn’t it.  
Great. First day in his new home and he was already contemplating how angry he was considering himself to be. What an....interesting development. There was the possibility that he was just overreacting. But everyone has their boundaries and Revali‘s had been crossed.  
He had said that he didn’t want help. He stated his opinion on people looking through his shit. It was just that absolutely nobody cared. Nobody gave a shit.  
Not Mipha, not this Sidon guy and very obviously not ugh,  
Link.

Link, a short grown, dirty blond person with nothing but the audacity.  
At first they just appeared...weird. Messy hair, messy clothing, no eye contact and they also didn’t make a single sound. Revali swore he wouldn’t be able to hear the blonds breath if he tried.  
Mipha briefly talked to Link and they then proceeded to not even look at the new roommate and just sprint downstairs, faster than should be possible. No ‘hello’, no ‘nice to meet you’, just downstairs.  
Quite rude, if you asked him. But nobody asked of course. His mind was getting repetitive, so he lifted his tired legs to get off his new bed. 

The widow seat was wide. Wide enough to sit on it comfortably. So that’s what he did. It was a little cold, but still bearable.  
With quick motions he pulled his phone out of the hoodie pocket it rested in and dialled a number. Revali just needed to speak right now. 

“Vali it’s like 11 PM, you’re being clingy again.”  
Wow, what a heartfelt greeting. He made sure to let her know.  
“Also I’m not clingy. I need to rant immediately or I’m going to burst into a thousand pieces.”  
“We wouldn’t want that, would we now?” Zelda mumbled into the speaker.  
“Pardon?”  
“Nothing nothing hehe. Go on, oh great Revali, who has already earned your displeasure?”  
He could’ve guessed that she would think that he just picked a person to dislike, just for the sake of it. To be fair, sometimes he did exactly that, just because of boredom and saltiness. People really teased his patience sometimes.

“Some intelligence allergic who’s only ability is to be rude to the new dorm mate.”  
“Ohhhhhh, absolutely new experience, eh?” “Shut up.” “Am I wrong though?”  
“Anyways! Remember after you left?” “No, Vali, I don’t remember, I had already left. I did get Sidon’s number though.”  
“He’s a minor- I’m not even gonna ask and just assume you’re not evolving into a pedophile. So, after you left, Mipha and this Link person helped me carry my stuff upstairs, yeah? And I swear I only left for one minute or two and I go back into my room and guess what I see? Don’t guess, you’re interrupting my talking flow. It was that gremlin bitch Link, roaming through my things, having opened at least three boxes and just shamelessly grabbing at everything they could reach. I can still see it right before my eyes.”

For a moment Zelda was actually quiet. She knew about Revali’s pet peeve. No, not pet peeve. Fear. He was afraid of other people (especially strangers) touching, yes even seeing his precious belongings. She knew what to touch and what to stay away from. That was one of the reasons they were able to be good friends. She didn’t know why ihr was frightened. She had asked, but no actual response had ever found it’s way out of Revali’s mind.  
He just didn’t like it and usually people didn’t want to touch his things anyways.  
So to lift his mood she just decided to joke around, he couldn’t dwell for too long anyways.

“Wow, your first day and this person already had a big impact on your experience there? Maybe Y/N is finally going to find true love?”  
“Well then they better be rich, because my true love is a person with a bursting portmonee.”  
“Ew, what if that’s a really old stinky man.”  
“Then I hope he’s looking for a sugar baby. Goodbye small, insignificant Café, hello villa on Hawaii.”  
Even before Revali had finished his sentence Zelda fell into a laughing fit which made him grin quite stupidly.  
“Wow Vali, usually you only ever wish for things you yourself have earned. Change of mind huh?”  
“No not at all my dear friend. I have successfully seduced an old stinky man, his daughter and his grandson, making sure I’ll stay wealthy forever.”  
“Why not just go for world domination at this point?”  
“Patience, we’ll get there.”  
“Yeah sure, you dork. Go to bed now, your first shift is tomorrow remember? We don’t want you to mess up right away, do we now?”  
“Do you even know who I am? I’m the great Revali, messing up is alien to me! But yes, I’ll go to bed. You should too. I know you’ve been up reading, moron.”

With another sassy line she hung up and Revali decided to join his bed for real. Maybe he really was overreacting again and tomorrow wouldn’t be all that bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I’m so genuinely sorry for not updating.  
> I’m having a horrible writers block already.  
> The chapters won't be too long since I just really want to move forward so I’m not getting stuck again.  
> Criticism is wished for!


	4. Cleaning one's mind, but also tables

He had to admit, whoever did the cooking around here definitely didn’t do a bad job. There were many ways to mess up scrambled eggs and he had experienced them all. His caretaker Teba and his wife Saki liked to experiment. Alright, just Saki experimented, but Teba encouraged her chaotic tendencies. ‘You’ll understand when you’re in love yourself’ his ass. Just because someone decided that he was worth it to spend romantic time with him doesn’t mean they should be allowed to fuck up scrambled eggs with chocolate. A dark day in the history of Revali’s taste buds. 

He had woken up with the sun....maybe the cause were the open curtains that he forgot to close the night before. The stars just had been so comforting, twinkling through his window. Darkness really wasn’t his piece of cake. The light wasn’t too overwhelming and he was facing another house wall anyways.   
His room seemed bigger in the break of dawn than it did in the shadows of the afternoon.   
They had only moved after their classes had finished. Zelda was an engineering major and couldn’t miss a single class or she’d have a panic attack.  
As a design and arts major, Revali did need to attend that urgently, but many of their projects were for homework anyways. The next days were pretty much free for him, what was definitely convenient for his introduction to his new craft. 

The Café, yes. Today one of the other workers would lend him their time to help him along his first day. He’d most likely start out with just sweeping the floor, clean off the tables and maybe take orders....but only maybe. Maybe he should practice a friendly face in the mirror of the community bathroom (which was surprisingly nice, considering the dorm was really small and only like five people lived here. He was informed that a certain ‘Furosa’ had a night shift, so he would rarely see her (except he’d prefer the night shift). She was a bartender and didn’t know much about coffee (similar to him), but still wanted to be helpful, if they just let her stay, so they decided to just change the night time function of the Café to bar as long as nothing got damaged. He had heard quiet music through the floor yesterday, so that didn’t really surprise him. But the usual customers seemed to be really chill. 

Being one of the first ones awake, he was pretty out of place in the morning ambiance of the comfortable coffee bar. The bulky man named Daruk was already downstairs and running the coffee machines. They had met the day before already. Daruk was a very upbeat, fatherly person, similar to Urbosa, just without the constant mocking.   
“Ah, good morning kid! How was your first night in new waters?”  
His voice was obnoxiously loud. And Revali certainly wasn’t a kid anymore. Nineteen years of age was not a lot, but still enough to not be an infant. ‘Come on Revali don’t make yourself unwanted already, it’s only your first day.’  
“I slept relatively well, thank you lots. Now I surely don’t wish to pester you and your...activities. What would my task be right now?”   
Ew, he definitely sounded like a prick right now. Thankfully Daruk just barked a laugh and threw back his head. A good sport at least.  
“Quite the fancy lad, eh? Well kiddo, we have at least an hour until opening, so you don’t need to rush. I’d say you start with sweeping the floor and then putting down the chairs. The broom chamber is right through the kitchen. There’s a lot of stickers on the door, you couldn’t miss it.”  
“Someone here really fancies stickers, huh?”  
“Yah, I heard Mipha and her brother already came here as little kids and stuck them everywhere.”  
So they’ve got quite the history with this place.

The door truly was hard to miss. They entered the kitchen together, so even if he hadn’t seen the hundreds of colourful fish stickers, the guy could’ve shown him.   
Revali had noticed that they had baked goods, but never considered they actually made those themselves. Points for him. He was quite skilled with baking, now he only needed the right timing for mentioning it.

The chamber was awfully messy, cobwebs all over and random cleaning utensils just scattered around. Noted for later on.   
The broom didn’t look too bad, actually usable for such simple wooden flooring. It was fairly heavy in the males hands, yet it was not a big accomplishment, considering his rather weak musculature.   
Quickly he made his way back to the main room of the Café and started getting rid of any dirt the night might have brought inside. For this place being a bar at night it was surprisingly clean. He’d seen worse for sure.   
Overall he’d seen worse.   
Worse housing, worse customer service and definitely worse people. Yes. People.

Worse people just came down that damned staircase. ‘No, stay calm Revali. Maybe there was a reason for yesterdays behaviour. Just play nice.’  
“Good morning, Link. I assume you slept well?”  
No response.   
The blond just stared at him for a second and then moved behind the counter to prepare whatever they’d need for the day. Was that a small nod? Nope. Nothing. Again. Fine. Nice! If they just decided that Revali didn’t exist, he didn’t have to recognise their existence either.   
With a scoff he continued to sweep the floor, even sturdier than before.   
It didn’t take him a hot minute to finish off that task, placed the broom on a wall and started taking the chairs of the tables. They were really nice chairs, made out of smooth light wood with a dark leather seat. Too bad that he couldn’t concentrate on the nice furniture, while that dirty blond mop was making noise. He swore, he could feel his left eye twitch. ‘Calm Revali, calm. They don’t deserve your attention. Just do your job and don’t get in trouble. You need the room and the money.’

The moment he finished putting down the last chair he (elegantly) stormed to the glass door and pulled it open. Thank the goddess it wasn’t locked, that would’ve been embarrassing as anything. Outside he took a deep breath. The light of the early autumn sun fell onto his dark skin as he faced the sky, closing his eyes. Other shops already opened up their fronts and obnoxious morning people chatted as they took their ‘healthy’ walks around the block. Revali was fine, he was okay, he could do this, ignoring people should be a simple task for beings as arrogant and nasty as him. What was his next thing to do? ‘Just think of the next strep Revali, always the next step.’   
Cleaning the tables. He’d get a moist cloth and clean off any dirt. Where were the cloths? There was a sink right behind the counter, there surely were some. He could go behind the counter, he was legally allowed to go there now. It was for the job, no pathetic, short intelligence allergic could stop him from doing so. ‘You can do it.'

With a light smirk he walked right back inside the Café. There really were several cloths in that sink, so he just took one, wetted it and went back to the tables. No big deal. His mind was a lot clearer after that little sniff of fresh air. Stupid Link, made his well sorted mind a mess. And still seemed way too familiar. Even their face. Or maybe they just reminded him of some douchebag, back in highschool. No, Revali wasn't nearly stupid enough to believe the lies he himself made up to feel comforted. No, he had definitely met that donkey somewhere before. Or seen. There was simply no other option. 

“Revali!!”  
He let out a fairly unmanly squeak.  
“Revali!” the pink ponytail repeated. Of course not the ponytail, but the petite girl wearing it. Mipha had sneaked down the stairs while he had been in deep thought.  
Despite her having an incredibly soft voice, she did reach a noticeable volume. He caught Link’s less than impressed expression in the corner of his eye.   
“Y e s, dear Mipha. However may I help you?”  
She smiled brightly up at his still dazed face.  
“Not how can you help me, but how I can help you! Look what I got for you!”  
She pulled out a piece of clothing behind her back to show it to him proudly.  
Revali took it with care and held it before him.  
It was an apron, identical to the ones the other employees were wearing.  
Almost identical.   
A bright blue name tag and a little pin were stacked to the left side of the chest area.  
The words ‘Revali Gale, He/Him’ were written in clear, but still very elegant and curvy handwriting. He could recognise the colours of the pin from his first visit. The four pastel stripes of the unlabelled flag shone at him brightly.   
Without any hesitation he put on he apron and gifted Mipha a small genuine smile.

“Welcome to the family, Revali.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a quick upload wasn’t it?  
> Yes, I’m quite proud. Of the speed not how it turned out, do I look confident to you?  
> Haha, suck it bird boy.
> 
> Have a nice one,  
> Link


	5. A little personal touch

His shift finished by noon, leaving him a lot of time to actually arrange his room. The basic furniture was already provided by the dorm, so only his personal touch was left to be added. Zelda had arrived just before her first class for the day to get herself a cup of coffee and allegedly to see him, but let’s be honest she just really wanted to check out Mipha. That petite raspberry caught her attention like hair catches fire. She also offered to help him out with the room, but Revali decided that already enough people had gone into his privacy for the time being. Of course Zelda understood, she was no idiot. Well, not a complete one. She did call the blond mop pretty and looked quite weirdly at her friend. “You need to stop reading fan fiction and go touch some grass.” he had said to her and softly smacked the back of her head. Her only comment was some dumb gay joke, being the chaos lesbian she was. 

Also, Mipha was either fairly oblivious or messing around, because Zelda’s flirting skills were so extremely poor that literally every single person, sitting on the counter, was betting if she would just choke on the next nerd pun. At least Mipha seemed to enjoy herself....or she was just the literal queen of customer service. Her little smile could melt the sun. It was difficult to believe that she and Link were friends. If they even were mutual friends. Raspberry head there seemed to converse with them quite frequently, but Revali hadn’t seen their mouth open a single time and they did frankly nothing but stare back at her with those dumb blue eyes. Rude fucker.

But in this room there was no Link, there was no Mipha or anyone who could’ve possibly inconvenienced him. The window was wide open so he could clear his mind from everything but how he was gonna organise and decorate.   
First things first he got rid of most old things that were just kind of there.  
The cream coloured curtains? In the box. Light charcoal blue was a lot more relaxing and the little embroiderings reminded him of home.   
Saki had teached him that craft when he was younger and still went to middle school. The little birds his caretaker loved so much were a bit messy, but a good memory anyways. Some of them were in a completely different colour. That was when he had shown to Tulin how they were done. That child was a lost case. Way too similar to his father. He hung the new curtains in front of his window, embroiderings facing the room, even thought nobody from outside would’ve seen them anyways. 

The carpet didn’t even look too bad. Simple and clean grey as he usually liked it, but the thought of other people’s left dirt on it was just distressing, so Revali decided to put down his own. It wasn’t anything special, but Urbosa had given it to him for “safekeeping”. He knew she just wanted to get rid of it, but the gesture was sweet anyways. Luckily she was a rather tidy person, that carpet hadn’t seen dirt in it’s whole existence. It also matched his curtains quite nicely, so that was a plus. The tiny golden flakes in it’s structure were a little annoying, nonetheless they were just so Urbosa that he was fine with it. No wonder his friends called him a softie.

The bed sheets had already been changed yesterday for he didn’t plan on sleeping on a plain mattress. He had put another pillow and a coverlet for comfort though. The days in Tabantha were a lot colder than the ones in central Hyrule, but it was still rather easy to get the chills on freezing nights and winter was soon to come. He was already awaiting to watch the snow slowly float to the ground again. Of course it wouldn’t be nearly as beautiful here as in the Hebra mountains, but snow was snow and Revali endeared it. If there had ever been something bad in winter he must have forgotten.   
His love for winter was easily discovered in his precious possessions. Many of the notebooks he had sitting on the provided desk in the room had a winter themed cover. Some he made himself, some he bought and one of them was decorated by Zelda, who was usually not big on design, but her effort was to spot with ease. 

His friends truly were good people. It wasn’t simple for him to receive or pay back all that affection, but he tried his best nonetheless. Soon he would visit one of their favourite bookshops again. They would go through the old and new books for hours until they were tired and went to some snack bar. Well, from now on they surely could just come here, maybe he would get Mipha to giving him a discount.   
Their book trips were always so worth it. Many books that they discovered were now sitting simply everywhere and Revali could connect a good memory to almost all of them. He was a little upset when he discovered that one of his favourites seemed to be missing. It was very obvious that he’d read the book almost a dozen times from the worn out pages and little markings he had added to his favourite moments of the story.   
He usually kept the book very private. It was rather childish if he looked at it from another’s perspective. Terry Pratchett’s stories of the discworld weren’t everyone’s piece of cake. And it was a shame that exactly the first part of his favourite story seemed to be missing.   
If he had forgotten it in his old apartment he would never forgive himself. Maybe it fell out of it’s box when the donkey carried it here, because one thing Revali clearly remembered was, that they carried the book box. He’d just ask the others later. At least the pink haired girl might be helpful. 

The last thing he wished to add for now were pictures. Rooms without pictures just always felt so empty and unfamiliar.   
The young man owned lots of pictures. Some were paintings, some photographs and some just designs and sketches he’d put on the pinboard.   
Onto his desk he placed a picture of his caretakers and their child. Saki, Teba and Tulin were the only family known to him and the only needed one, so he kept most of the things reminding him of them around. The picture was from Tulin’s first day of elementary school. His dorky smile was so wide Revali had been scared for the muscle in his face to never go back to normal.  
Another photograph was located on his window seat. It showed his friends and him at Urbosa’s graduation. She was four years older than her friends and heir to her family’s business. College was a side thing to her. Economics. Brrrrr.  
At least she was really enthusiastic about having the degree. She better was, because Zelda looked up to her big time and now was looking forward to graduate with even better grades. What a nerd. But fair.  
The last noticeable stuff were just some paintings he’d made for class, sketch ideas for his current projects and a sculpture he had made in highschool and gotten a price for. People in Tabantha weren’t really the big artists. 

Finally finished he stepped back from his work to let his gaze shift over everything. Ah yes, everything was in place, tidy and neat. Clothes in the wardrobe, shoes in the dresser and the small stuff in the commode next to his bed. Almost looked like home.   
Only a noise ,rooted from his stomach, broke the silence.  
Half a day had passed since breakfast, it was no miracle that he was hungry.  
Going to the kitchen felt like the only right thing to do so he closed the white door behind him and walked up the hallway. The corridor wasn’t even long, but his luck was just so poor that even now Link found a way to stumble upon him. With the doorknob of their own room the stood there and looked at him. Weirdo. Can’t even go to the kitchen without being stared at.

Determined to ignore the blond, Revali went into a trot to reach his destination quicker. Just before Link was able to close the door he was able to steal a glance and spotted something fairly interesting. It was the cover of a very familiar book, resting on a dresser, surrounded by notebooks, loads of loose paper and little trinkets.  
It was too short of a moment to actually ascertain what book it was, but Revali had a strange feeling in his gut about it. But it was just a book in some idiots room. There was no reason for Revali to be suspicious about anything except-

Link was hiding something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyways I’m back. I feel like this thing will be a story consisting of filler chapters and honestly? I don’t consider it a bad thing,,, everything’s been kinda upsetting and wild these days, hasn’t it? Reading about some guy decorating his room might be a nice change of pace.  
> Revali is definitely one of the most fun to write characters I’ve ever dealt with, to be honest with you, so having him do small things is quite relaxing to me. I've also been listening to his theme on loop, because it’s like pure serotonin.
> 
> Well, hope you have a nice one,  
> Link
> 
> (I didn’t beta read again, every single chapter is just written as I first thought of it. If anyone tells you I don’t pull all of this straight out of my ass they’re lying to you.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Just know that you reading this made my day and I wish for you to have a good day/night!  
> -Link


End file.
